jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Unnamed Stands
There are some cases in which the name of a Stand power is either unclear or unknown. This page is to list all such Stands until a name for them has officially been confirmed. Holy's Stand Manga Debut: Chapter 121, The Power of a 'Stand' Anime Debut: Episode 29, DIO's Curse Holy Kujo acquired a Stand after DIO's awakening in Stardust Crusaders. Although most Stands are used for fighting, this Stand worked against Holy. Her gentle, non-violent soul made her lack the mental strength necessary to control the Stand, slowly making her ill with a harmful high fever and nearly ending her life by the end of Part 3. It takes on the form of raspberries and thorns, similar to her father Joseph Joestar's Stand Hermit Purple, growing at the center of her back. However, as time passes by, the Stand starts to grow from every part of her body, to the point of covering the whole body as if it was being eaten away. Calling Holy's Stand an actual "Stand" is being very generous because it works against its user, barely moves at all, and so far as it is known, has no abilities or powers (other than giving Holy the ability to see other Stands), so it could just be considered a Stand-like infection. Holy's Stand also can't harm others, passing through even other Stand users who try to touch it. It's worth mentioning, however, that Holy's Stand wasn't fully formed yet, and she simply lacked the fighting spirit to control it properly; hence its self-destructive capabilities. How it would have turned out if she had the ability to properly manifest and control it is unknown. Jonathan's Stand |JOJO A-GO! GO! Stand Dictionary p.33}} Manga Debut: Chapter 122, Leaving Towards Egypt Anime Debut: Episode 29, DIO's Curse Along with activating his own Stand The World, it was stated that DIO's semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Hermit Purple-like Stand were due to a Stand power that awoke in the body of Jonathan Joestar.JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Dictionary appendix note, p.33 Similar to Hermit Purple, it can produce a psychic photograph by striking a camera (although the camera is notably not destroyed, unlike Joseph's usage, implying it to be a more efficient version of Joseph's Hermit Purple). DIO used this technique to track the Joestars and their friends' current location to send Stand users after them. This Stand is also capable of showing an image present in someone's heart through a crystal ball. DIO used it to show Polnareff one image of J. Geil, as that image represented the pain Polnareff felt in his heart. The fact that this version of Hermit Purple manifested within Jonathan's body could possibly explain why Joseph has Hermit Purple as well. *According to the JoJo novel Over Heaven, the Stand is also called Hermit Purple, but is referred to as "Hermit Purple #2". *In contrast, in the JoJo novel Jorge Joestar, the Stand is given the name |Za Passhon}} and has the ability to view the past and future of the user's blood relatives (including a relative in another universe). Nijimura's Father's Stand Manga Debut: Chapter 281, The Nijimura Brothers (8) It is implied that Nijimura's Father had a Stand, having been recruited by DIO during his Stand search. Its name, appearance and abilities are still unknown, but its ability may have been the cause for the patriarch's immortality after being infected by the spore. It's possible that it wasn't an ability suited for fighting, as he wasn't sent to kill the Joestar group. Natural Resources Worker's Stand Manga Debut: Chapter 552, Pronto! On the Line (2) One of the workers mentioned by Polnareff to Bucciarati's gang gained a Stand after hurting himself on Meteorite stone in a volcano. During his coma, he made sparkle with his right hand, burning a doctor's fingers. Boiling Water Stand Manga Debut: SO Chapter 90, Whitesnake - The Pursuer (2) During his fight with F.F., Enrico Pucci used an ability disc that boils the water from a water fountain to kill F.F. Emporio's Mother's Stand Emporio's mother had her ability stolen by Pucci before being killed; it's implied that her ability was similar to Burning Down the House. Emerald Searcher's Stand Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 13, The Sheriff's Request to Mountain Tim When investigating the murders of three participants of the Steel Ball Run (having been exploded by the Boom Boom Family's Tomb of the Boom), Mountain Tim recalled the story of an emerald searcher who, after entering Arizona's desert, developed an ability which killed in a similar fashion. Hato's Stand Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 54, JJL Chapter 54 The Stand takes on a feminine humanoid-appearance almost entirely comprised of long, thin, rigid strands. It lacks a nose and a mouth, having only emotionless lens-like eyes and long, rigid hair. On its chest is a large heart, surrounded by a smaller heart on each side and a heart-shaped collar around its neck. Around its waist is a belt with several ridges and another heart in the middle. The Stand allows Hato to extend the heels of her shoes into deadly spikes. The lengths of these spikes can vary depending on what Hato desires, reaching anywhere from under a meter to several meters. Hato can use these spikes to allow herself to walk up walls and other vertical surfaces, acting as makeshift grappling shoes. Most prominently, however, they can be used as weapons, as seen when Hato employs them in concert with a rapid series of kicks to repeatedly skewer Tamaki Damo from a distance. JJL Volume 13 and JJL Chapter 54 are both titled , suggesting this may be the Stand's name, in part or in full. However, the name has not yet been explicitly stated. It is worth noting that Walking Heart is not an explicit music reference, but is most likely a reference to by . Kaato's Stand Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 55, JJL Chapter 55 Kaato Higashikata's Stand appears to take the form of a simple deck of playing cards. However, by placing an object between two halves of the deck, she can store that object in the deck itself as if nothing was there. The Milagro Man's Stand Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 57, JJL Chapter 57 A Stand only seen briefly in a flashback, it takes the appearance of a humanoid figure of ambiguous sex. Its body is patterned in upward-facing triangles, including triangular horns on its elbows and shoulders, and its face, palms, arms and legs have holes that can be seen through. This Stand's powers are unknown, but they may be related to the nature of the Milagro Man's curse, which causes anyone afflicted to constantly earn money until they are literally buried. Dolomite's Stand Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 60 Dolomite's Stand has a heart-shaped torso with extremely small arms, webbed feet and bones decorating its entire form. It also has a skull hanging on its crotch and its body is cracked across the surface. It appears to have some kind of gravitational pull ability. The appearance ofthe Stand is incredibly similar to Sachiel from the series . The Gucci Bag Stand Spin-Off Debut: Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci This is the Stand of an unnamed genius artisan from the Gucci brand, who bound it to a Gucci bag. It is mentioned that three bags with the same ability were made by the artisan, making it possible his Stand can grant its ability to an unlimited number of bags. Anyone can use the bags, even if they are not Stand users themselves. It has the ability to vanish valuable things that the owner keeps in the bag. When the owner of the bag is in trouble, the bag will return the vanished objects in some way (the objects do not appear at the bag, but the owner will recover them in an unexpected event). Rohan Kishibe's grandmother had one of those bags and gave it to Rohan Kishibe. Rohan, not knowing the ability was due to a Stand, made the Gucci factory fix the bag (probably the artisan unbounded his Stand from it), but, after knowing the bag's true nature, the mangaka lamented for not being able to use it anymore. Stand User's Stand Game Debut: Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin This Stand is only featured in the game Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin, where it's used by an enemy simply called Stand User. The Stand allows its user to turn the player into stone with a special punch against anyone his user defeats or is about to defeat in combat. This transformation makes the victims unable to move, however Stand users affected by it can sense and even talk. This effect can be reverted if the user is defeated. The Stand has neither a name nor a physical shape, but the image of a rock is shown when the Stand User uses it. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Other Stands Category:Lists Category:Automatic Stands